


The Dawning Day (Night Before remix)

by Winifred_Zachery



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Don’t copy to another site, F/M, M/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Minor Character Death, Running Away, Soulmates, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, mentions of abuse, past abusive relationship, signs of past abuse, tags will change
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 13:04:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20507471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winifred_Zachery/pseuds/Winifred_Zachery
Summary: Tony is in heat and what better time to flee from his abusive alpha than when she least expects it? But then he runs into trouble - in the form of two strangers, each of them there to retrieve him.And even though Tony can't be sure of either of their intentions, he can't help but feel drawn to both of them.





	The Dawning Day (Night Before remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Dawning Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20023822) by [deathofthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/pseuds/deathofthestars). 

> This is my contribution for the [ Stuckony Server Remix Event ](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Stuckony_Remix_Collection), a remix of [ StarGirl's ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathofthestars/pseuds/deathofthestars) wonderful fic The Dawning Day!
> 
> I've put my own spin on it with Star's blessing and hope I could do the original work justice.
> 
> Also huge thanks to [ Loran ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loran_Arameri) for their awesome cheer reading!
> 
> ***
> 
> This fic is an AU where Steve has been found by SHIELD and he and Tony never bet due to Tony not becoming Ion Man. But of course our guy is still the most gifted engineer out there and therefore sought after not only by the good guys but also by the bad!

The shot rings out behind him just as Tony has finally reached the bedroom door. It makes him flinch violently and give a panicked shout while he crouches down instinctively.

For a moment there’s silence except for the ringing in his ears as he tries to assess the situation. It’s pitch dark, just what he had been waiting for before crawling out of bed and leaving his alpha, finally asleep, and hopefully escape - at last.

There’s no pain, no blood, nothing wrong with him, so maybe the shot went off somewhere else, he tries to reason, but the sound was just so close.

And then there’s a rustling in one of the bushes right outside the window that makes Tony whimper deep in his throat. He’s not sure if it’s fear or want.

He’s been close to another peak for a while, it had taken Sunset longer to fall asleep than he’d expected, so right now he can feel the slick trickling down his thighs and an overwhelming need settling over him.

In the low light from the street lamps he can just see a dark stain spreading across the rumpled bed sheets.

Oh god, somebody just shot his alpha.

Nevermind that he’s been trying to get away from her for months.

A shadow falls through the open patio door and immediately an overpowering wave of alpha hormones floods Tony’s senses. Considering that this must be the person who’s just killed his alpha, Tony probably shouldn’t find the stranger’s scent so alluring.

He can’t help it, though, and another quiet whimper escapes his throat. The stranger’s head whips around, long hair flying. This is no female, though, the scent is all male and already Tony feels like he’s known this stranger for years, like his very core has been empty before smelling this man.

A low growl draws him out of his musings and back into the situation he’s not sure he’ll be able to escape from now. Tony’s not sure if the dark-clad stranger is here to take him out as well, but so far he hasn’t made a move yet.

“What do you want?” Tony whispers into the darkness, slowly rising to his feet. He might as well get this over with. Maybe he’ll get lucky and the stranger will leave him be. Or throw him over his shoulder and carry him off to his evil lair and have his wicked way with Tony.

Damn, Tony wants to bang his head against the nearby door at the intrusive thought. He’s probably just so far along in his heat that he’ll let any alpha have a go at him, just like Sunset always accused him of. Unconsciously he rubs a hand across his aching ribs, result of one of his alpha’s jealous rages. Not like he ever gave her a reason for jealousy.

“Don’t look,” the stranger growls and the deep, raspy voice sends a shiver down his spine and another wave of slick to drip out of Tony’s aching hole.

“Look where?” He scarcely dares to take a breath, so his voice comes out in a rough whisper.

“The bed.”

“Okay.”

He’s got no intentions of taking his eyes off the stranger, no matter how hormone-addled his brain is at the moment. So he turns his head just enough so the bed isn’t in his immediate line of sight.

The strange alpha moves, reaching for something and Tony flinches again. This is it. He should have run while he had the time.

“Don’t be scared.”

“What, you’re gonna make it quick, or what?” Tony replies snippily and immediately cringes. His tongue has always had a tendency of running away from him at the most inopportune moments. That’s one of the reasons why he’s currently sporting a nice shiner, courtesy of his dead alpha.

Nobody likes mouthy omegas, after all. It’s what’s been beaten into him, what has made him cave to his father’s pressuring for a bond with Sunset. Waiting for a mate he doesn’t have is a waste of time, after all, when Stark Industries can forge a prosperous bond by marrying off the omega heir.

But instead of drawing a gun on him to finally finish off the stupid omega, the alpha snorts with obvious amusement. “I prefer long and slow.”

And oh fuck does that very obvious innuendo make Tony’s hormones go into overdrive. If he hadn’t been in heat before, he’s pretty sure that sexy voice infused with lewdness would have made him wet instantly.

As it is, he has trouble staying on his feet while all he wants to do is sink down to his hands and knees and ask this gorgeous alpha to fuck him.

He’s never experienced the pull quite like this. Tony feels like it is getting stronger by the minute. For a moment he wonders… No. He is in heat and a nice-smelling stranger just killed his alpha.

So he ultimately decides not to react to the obvious teasing. Instead, he turns around, probably a stupid move, considering that he’s turning his back towards a stranger with a gun. Though, Tony reasons, if the alpha had wanted Tony dead, he’d have shot him already.

The moment he does, a weak light flicks on behind him, illuminating the room just barely. He’s tempted to turn around and take a good look at the alpha, just to finally see if he lives up to the mental picture in Tony’s head.

Then again, he’s got no desire to see the body of his former alpha lying in a puddle of her own blood.

The sound of rustling bed sheets can be heard from behind him, probably the assassin making sure his victim is really dead, and Tony’s just about made up his mind to risk a peek, when the door in front of him is ripped open, a pair of arms reaching out for him. All Tony sees is muscles, blond hair and an extremely professional looking Captain America costume before he falls backwards with a scream, flailing, the hand reaching out towards him, sliding harmlessly along his bare arm.

But instead of landing on the floor, he is caught in strong arms. 

Before he can even realise that it is actually happening, he is hoisted up, back against a strong chest of the alpha assassin and turned away from the blond and bearded stranger. From the corner of his eye he catches a glimpse of long, dark hair and a stubbled chin.

Even though he is rationally aware he should be scared to death, first by the stranger now standing inside the door frame and second by being essentially snatched up against his will by an alpha, Tony feels strangely calm.

Though against his will is probably pushing it.

The strong alpha smell is alluring as hell, up close even more so than before, and Tony can’t suppress another whimper.

“Nh, Alpha,” he sighs just as the blond stranger exclaims a surprised “Bucky?!” and the alpha holding him replies with a ferociously growled “Mate!”

“Mate- what?” Tony exhales, inhales, noticing the scent of alpha in the room has changed; where it smelled appealing before, it now is mouth-watering, arousing. The Captain America look-a-like is also an alpha.

The need to present to both these men becomes unbearable and he starts squirming within the confines of the strong arms holding him.

“Bucky, is that really you?”

The arms around him don’t give an inch, but the alpha turns around to face the blond still standing just inside the door, who has obviously recognized him.

“Stevie,” he breathes into Tony’s neck, hesitant, as if just remembering.

Captain America looks relieved at the spark of recognition. “We’ve been looking for you everywhere,” he sighs quietly.

“Can somebody tell me what’s going on?” Tony bites out, breaking through the stalemate between the two adversaries. The annoyance of not knowing what the hell is going on is cutting through the heat fog in his brain, leaving him feeling unsettled.

The blond blinks and moves and suddenly the room is bathed in light. The arms around Tony tighten.

“Don’t look.”

Tony’s got trouble seeing anything anyway, since his eyes need to get used to the light first. But when they do, he gasps because the blonde stranger is none other than Captain America himself, currently staring past both him and dark-haired stranger to where Sunset’s bed is. Where blood is probably still spreading across the sheets.

“I know him,” the alpha’s rough voice whispers behind him, clearly distressed. “I remember him.”

At that Captain America’s - Steve’s? - eyes snap back towards them. “I thought you were dead. What are you doing here?” he asks, a question clearly intended for the alpha still holding him. The words carry longing and disbelief in equal measure.

“Mission,” he growls, “Sent to kill the alpha and retrieve the omega. Deliver to Hydra.”

It makes Tony suck in a gasp. He is in danger after all. This man has killed his alpha and is going to kidnap him to deliver him to the enemy.

At that moment Tony wishes Sunset hadn’t made him decline the numerous invitations from SHIELD to become their consultant in the fight against the newly risen Nazi fraction.

Captain America nods, projecting calm, but Tony hasn’t missed the brief flash of shock in his eyes. “He is a valuable asset.”

That, strangely, makes the man behind him flinch violently. “Not an asset. Mate.”

And it’s true. Tony can feel it with every puff of the alpha’s breath against his bared neck. He wants to submit, to spread, to surrender if only that man will take mercy on him. He’s never felt like that with anybody and certainly not with Sunset. Who is dead now.

“So you’re not gonna take him back to Hydra,” Captain America says and it’s a statement, not a question.

“No. They made me forget. But I think I remember now.”

“He is my mate, too, Bucky,” he continues and Tony can’t refute that. They touched. They were skin to skin. Tony smelled both alphas’ combined pheromones and he wants nothing more than to curl up between both of them and let them do to him whatever they please.

He shakes his head to clear it just a little. It is difficult. He’s still in heat, after all, and he just touched his true mates for the first time.

“What are you even doing here?” Tony manages to get out, eyes on Captain America.

“Same as him,” the man shrugs and raises his shield, which Tony hadn’t noticed before. “SHIELD sent me to retrieve you. Though probably more likely to get you out from under your alpha’s thumb for a minute.”

“I’m not gonna hurt him!” The man behind him vehemently protests, arms tightening ever so slightly around him.

“I know. He’s our mate, right?”

Tony can’t see the man nod, but he can feel it. Strangely, he believes him. Why else would a kidnapper care if their target catches a glance of their dead alpha? But the man - Bucky - has made sure that Tony is turned away from the crime scene at all times.

“Our mate,” Bucky (and somewhere in the back of Tony’s head the name rings a bell) echoes in agreement, nudging his nose against Tony’s bared neck. It makes Tony stifle a groan, because, you know, heat and all that.

Captain America apparently decides the recognition of both their claim to him is the best invitation he’s gonna get to step closer and soon he is leaning forward to nudge his nose against Tony’s chin.

“Can we maybe,” Tony starts and swallows audibly, trying to get some control back, “take this somewhere else? Preferably somewhere without a dead body in the room? Yeah, that would be great.”

Steve flinches, eyes wandering over the bed behind Tony and Bucky. “We’re gonna cover this up somehow,” he finally states and nods, before turning and leaving the room, sure that they will follow.

And they do. Bucky hoists Tony up unceremoniously, making him groan again, so much unbridled strength making his knees weak and his hole drip. Out in the hallway Tony thinks he can hear Steve growl in response.

Tony bites his lips, clinging to Bucky while he follows Steve into the hallway.

“The lab,” Tony gasps, “Down the stairs, please, I need… Cap, please”

At first the man looks like he wants to protest, wants to take them both away from here, but Tony is sure he can already smell the slick dripping out of him, can smell the pheromones and desperation that must be pouring off of him in waves as his next episode hits.

“Call me Steve,” he finally bites out and opens the door Tony pointed him at.

Tony’s lab is his sanctuary. He’s been allowed to keep it nearly as it was when the house still belonged to his father, mainly because Sunset had no interest in science at all. And it kept Tony busy and the SI R&D department happy.

Of course it’s not only a lab. There’s a small kitchenette with a coffee maker and fridge, mostly stocked with chocolate and fresh fruit for Tony’s pre-heat cravings and a huge sofa that may be old but is one of the most comfortable pieces of furniture he’s ever sat on. It satisfies his nesting urges most days.

It is this sofa Bucky steers towards as soon as he makes it to the bottom of the stairs.

“Yes, there, put me down” Tony orders, pointing, then biting his lip. He shouldn’t. Nobody likes a bossy omega. 

But all Bucky does is snort and deposit Tony on the sofa. He doesn’t move away, though, but instead leans in to scent him. Tony groans.

It feels good, the closeness to the person - persons? - his body considers his mate. It doesn’t do anything to calm the fever inside him.

Steve isn’t far behind. He stalks closer and the look in his eyes makes Tony shiver and spread his legs, a movement Bucky wholeheartedly agrees with if Tony’s going by the low growl escaping the alpha.

“Okay, now that we’re here and away from, um, there, why don’t we talk? That’s a thing people do, right?” Tony babbles, trying to clear his head a little.

“Rather keep that mouth busy another way,” Bucky suggests and while Steve looks like he wants to agree, he shakes his head.

“Talk first,” Steve sighs, planting his feet on the floor, body in perfect parade rest. “I bet you’ve got some questions, Tony? I know I do.”

Questions, yes, like what does he have to do to get his gorgeous mates to fuck him, preferably now? Tony closes his eyes and bites his lip, drawing another soft growl from Bucky. “Okay, where to start,” Tony finally replies. “What is Captain America doing in my bedroom?”

“Coming to save you from your abusive alpha so Director Fury can make you another offer.”

Tony nods. He remembers Sunset talking to other alphas at a party not too long ago how Fury and his father had some kind of falling out over SHIELD matters. He remembers his father and Sunset forbidding him to even read any of the messages Fury sent him. They didn’t want him to consult for SHIELD.

“Yeah, but, I mean, how? Last time I checked you were still lost. You are the real deal, right?” His father had never finished looking until his funds had run out. From what he could gather, Sunset had paid his father a handsome sum to be able to be bound to Tony Stark, money his father had desperately needed to continue his search.

Tony should probably be more shocked at the discovery that he is really actually mated to the real Steve Rogers.

“Not anymore,” Steve replies. “Howard was very pleased when he found me.”

Steve’s eyes flicker towards Bucky. It gets Tony’s mind going. If one presumed-dead super soldier is standing here in front of him, could it be possible, that there might be another one as well. “You’re Bucky Barnes!”

Steve, still standing behind Bucky, sucks in a harsh breath.

“I was.”

“And I am your mate.”

Both alphas nod.

“How do you know?” He asks. Triad bonds are so rare they’re basically a myth.

Bucky turns back, for the first time really focussing on his childhood friend. Steve smiles, a faint little watery thing, but it still makes Tony’s heart beat a little faster. “We always knew we’d share a mate. Because we’ve always shared everything.”

Steve’s voice falters. “I wanted to look for you, after you fell,” he whispers. “I couldn’t believe you were dead. If only…”

At that Bucky jumps up and whips around to rush at Steve, but instead of attacking him, he throws his arms around Steve and pulls him as close as humanly possible. Steve doesn’t hesitate a second before reciprocating.

“No what ifs, just second chances, okay, punk?” Bucky mumbles into Steve’s neck, all the while clutching him tight. “You found me in the end. And lookit that, we even found us a mate!”

Tony isn’t sure how to react. He’s heard stories about the two legendary men, usually from his father when he was drunk enough not to notice when Tony hid under the card table in the smoking room. His father never mentioned Sergeant Barnes’s nickname, though, which is why Tony hasn’t really associated Bucky with Steve Rogers’s best friend and right hand man.

Now they’re both reunited, one fresh out of the ice and one working - or apparently no longer working - for Hydra. Tony hopes.

Theirs is a friendship for the ages and he is pretty sure if one of them had been born an omega, they wouldn’t need Tony around. As it is, though, he’s apparently mated to both of them, he’d known since the first time he breathed in their combined scents, even if he couldn’t believe he could really be that lucky.

As the two men hug and cling to each other, Tony gets another strong whiff of alpha hormones and it quickly makes the ache between his legs become unbearable.

At first he isn’t even aware he’s let the whimper inside him escape, but before he can quite himself, both alphas’s heads whip around, eyes hyper-focused on him.

And doesn’t that just send him into overdrive.

He’s been in heat for almost twelve hours now, Sunset not bothering coming home to take care of him till the very last minute. So he’s been making do with a vibrator. Then Bucky’d killed her and his next wave has been coming on for a while.

The clothes he’d put on in a hurry in his attempt to flee are starting to irritate his skin, they’re too rough and itchy and they need to come off!

At least the sofa is covered in nice soft blankets that will provide some relief. Sunset never liked when he brought nesting materials into their bed. She liked things neat, not cluttered.

Steve’s eyes focus like a laser on where Tony subconsciously started pulling at the collar of his shirt, revealing a small glimpse of skin in the process.

“You need something, sweetheart?” he rasps, arousal suddenly clearly audible and Tony can’t help but be proud that he broke through the Captain’s wall of composure.

“Bet he does,” Bucky grins mischievously, eyes briefly flickering towards his brother in arms whom he is still clutching tightly to his side. “Bet he’d really like to be rid of those clothes.”

Steve looks back, torn. “We need to figure out the details,” he argues, though half-heartedly. “Bring you in, get SHIELD involved and the whole mess upstairs covered up.”

“We will,” Bucky replies, eyes firmly fixed on Tony now. “Later. Right now we got an omega to take care of, one who’s been criminally neglected by his alpha bitch.”

“Yes, please!” The words escape Tony without his express permission, but at least it gets the alphas moving, both strutting towards him like predators stalking their prey. Both pairs of blue eyes are glinting with hunger.

Tony will be happy to be their snack.

“Here, lemme help you” Bucky suggests playfully and takes the hem of Tony’s shirt into his hands to rip it apart right across his chest.

Neither of them seem surprised by the bright light of the reactor embedded in his chest, so Tony tries to just ignore it’s even there and enjoy the hunger in the gazes roaming across his chest.

“Pants next, I think,” Bucky suggests and Steve is on it immediately.

Tony can’t help a little wince, though, as the Captain’s rough leather gloves meet his bare skin. Steve immediately stills. Damn, Tony never could learn how to be more accommodating towards alphas. And now they’re gonna stop, leave him hungry and aching, or worse, repeat what Sunset did that one time and take him fully clothed when all his body craves is soft, bare skin.

But instead Steve winces with what looks like sympathy. “Gee, I’m sorry,” he gasps and immediately works his gloves off and pokes Bucky’s side to prompt him into doing the same. “It’s been a while, you know, since I’ve been with an omega in heat.”

Tony just shakes his head, baring his throat to invite them - beg them - to continue.

“Wait, let me get this off too,” Steve continues, reaching for the ties of his uniform. “You’ll be a lot more comfortable with less clothes, right?”

And yes, this is exactly what Tony is craving. Lots of skin on his and his mates right there with him, in the only spot close to something like a nest Tony’s ever been allowed. His enthusiastic panting seems to be answer enough for his two alphas, as they immediately start to strip.

It’s also really hot how they both sneak glances at each other.

What is not so hot is the gasp Steve gives when he sees the gleaming appendage in the spot where Bucky’s left arm is supposed to be. Tony himself has to swallow down a shout of outrage on his mate’s behalf. What is obviously a fully mobile prosthetic looks to be grafted onto what’s left of his arm in the most unprofessional way.

“What have they done to you?”

The words are whispered with such sadness and guilt that it makes Tony’s heart clench.

The wounded look in Bucky’s eyes upon seeing Steve stare morphs into a sad smile. “Not important any longer. I won’t go back, no matter what. I’ll fight.”

Steve takes a deep breath, steeling himself visibly, then letting go. “For our omega, yeah?”

Bucky gives him a soft smile before looking back towards Tony. “Yeah, gotta take good care of him now.”

And oh, do they.

**Author's Note:**

> The next bit is gonna get naughty ;)
> 
> If you liked this fic so far, why don't you leave Kudos or a comment and join us in the [ Stuckony Server ](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) to join in our next Server event?


End file.
